Carey's Mansion For SegaRare Characters: A Groom To Beat
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Since Cassidy has "Stuff" to do, Conker jumps to conclusions and thinks that Cassidy is getting married. Will Conker stop this? Will Cassidy be able to tell Conker the truth? Read and review plz! No more script form for this series :D


**Carey's Mansion For Sega/Rare Characters: A Groom To Beat**

**By: VideoGameNerd123**

* * *

Out in the backyard of the mansion, there were preparations for a tea party that the Panther King was hosting. As he took a sip of milk from his royal, diamond-studded glass, he was hit in the head by a decorative umbrella, causing him to spill his milk onto his royal robe.

"You fools! Look what you have made me do!" The Panther King roared, turning and glaring at three female Chaos. One being pink, one being red, and one being yellow.

"Sowwy, Your Highness," The red tomboyish Chao apoligized in a cute voice, hovering between the other two Chaos.

"You should be! Now get back to work!" The Panther King bellowed, walking away.

"Ooh, I can't wait until tomowo'! The Panther King's tea pawty is going twoo be so elegant and refined and fun!" The pink girly Chao exclaimed in a cute voice.

"Yeah, I've never been to a tea party before!" The yellow Chao chirped in a cute voice.

"And you never will! This tea party is not for the likes of you!" The Panther King declined rudely, pointing at the three, young, innocent, female Chaos. "It is for adults only! I will not have any immature, childish, or infantile behavior at my event!"

"But, then who _is _going?" The pink Chao asked.

The Panther King examined his claws. "Why, someone of my distinctive taste would only invite some of the most sophisticated and mature adults in the whole house. In other words, **_just me!_**Now get going! I want everything to be perfect for tomorrow!"

As the Panther King walked away, Conker and Cassidy stuck their heads out of a nearby bush, planning on ruining the tea party.

"Now let's get moving, I want everything to be perfect for tomorrow!" Cassidy exclaimed quietly, wearing a pink camouflage bandana around her neck and black marker lines under her eyes. The duo then lowered their heads into the bush.

"Poor guy is completely oblivious to the fourth coming infatuation, desecration, and subsequently ruination of his little 'Adoptea Party'!" Conker whispered, rubbing his hands together deviously, wearing a lime green camouflage bandana around his neck and black marker lines under his eyes.

Conker and Cassidy shared a quiet laugh as they then shared a high five. "We rule!" They exclaimed quietly.

"Do we have the necessary elements?" Cassidy quietly asked as she pulled out a list.

"Roger that," Conker repiled quietly as he pulled out a full burlap sack out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Repelling ropes?"

"Check!"

"Ten-thousand marbles?"

"Check!"

"Feather pillow?"

"Checky check!"

"Smoke bomb?"

"Check-o-Rama!"

Cassidy widened her eyes as she saw a smoke bomb the size of a regular bomb. "Holy crap! Where did you get a smoke bomb that big!?"

"Shmazco, right down the isle." Conker commented quietly as he leaned on the smoke bomb.

"_Niiice_!" Cassidy commented quietly, looking down at the list. "Okay, um... bag of balloons?"

"Check-a-City!"

"Balloon filler?"

"Check-a-Rooney!"

The two best friends laughed quietly as they exchanged a high five. "We rule!" They exclaimed quietly.

"Let's synchronize our watches and prepare to launch Operation Party Pooper at eleven-O hundred hours tomorow morning," Conker commented quietly, pulling his right sleve and pointing at his watch.

"Oh! Uh... I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" Cassidy remembered quietly, taking off her bandana and rubbing the black marker from under her eyes and running off.

"What? Where are you going?" Conker asked, watching Cassidy turn around.

"Uh... nowhere... just something I need to do! Um... you wouldn't understand!" Cassidy explained as she started running again.

"_Me_?!" Conker exclaimed, pointing at himself. "Of course I'd understand-"

"I'llseeyoutomorrowgottagobye!" Cassidy exclaimed quickly as she ran off.

Conker untied his bandana and rubbed the marker from under his eyes. "What does she mean that I won't understand? I understand plenty. I'm smart! I can understand stuff! What is there to not understand?" Conker commented to himself.

As he rounded a corner of a perfectly trimmed hedge, he heard Cassidy talking to Maddie. Not wanting to get caught, he simply leaned over from behinde the hedge.

"I just don't want Conker to know," Cassidy told Maddie. The two teenage girls began walking into the mansion.

"I have to know what's going on! I can't let her off the hook." Conker exclaimed quietly following the girls at a far distance so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"Cassidy? Oh, Cassidy!" Conker called out, walking around the kitchen.

* * *

"Cassidy! Are you in here?" Conker exclaimed as he entered the arcade.

* * *

"Cassidy!" Conker exclaimed as he walked in a hallway. "You better tell me what's going on or I'll-" He stopped as he heard voices coming from an open door. He opened it slightly to see Maddie and Carey fixing Cassidy's white dress and hair.

"Wow, Cassidy. Your hair gotten really long lately," Carey commented as she brushed through it.

_That's what she thought I wouldn't understand? _Conker thought as he squinted his baby blue eyes.

"Oh, just look at you! So mature, so grown-up!" Carey complimented as she pulled out a small tiara and put it in Cassidy's hair.

"Just like a wittle girl!" Maddie gushed, teasing Cassidy as she curled her hair, with Cassidy not being so happy about the 'wittle' part.

"Grown-up!?" Conker exclaimed.

"So, what's the wedding date?" Maddie asked as she zipped the back of Cassidy's beautiful, white dress.

Conker had a sick feeling to his stomach as he took a step back. _Wait... white dress, tiara, grown-up, mature, hair dressing, wedding date?! Don't tell me she's-_

"Could you hurry up? I don't want Conker to find out." Cassidy commented impatiently felt as though as she were going to colaspe from standing still so long.

"Walking down the isle isn't a trip down the Nile, Cassidy. You have to look perfect for your special day," Carey stated as she brought out a silver sash and put it around on one of Cassidy's shoulders.

"You know what you're going to say, right?" Maddie asked as she gave Cassidy a flower bouquet.

"Yes, I do." Cassidy commented as she looked down at the bouquet.

Conker widened his eyes as he gave out a sharp gasp. He covered his mouth with both hands as his eyes darted from left to right. He ran as fast as he could until ne reached the rooftop of the mansion.

Conker panted as he put his hands on his head. "This can't be happening... this can't be happening... CASSIDY'S GETTING **_MARRIED!_**_" _He sighed as he fainted.

* * *

Conker opened his eyes to see that he was holding onto the flagpole at the very top of the mansion. He screamed as he tightened his grip. As he did, he heard someone crying and that came from a French, black colored Chao with a mustache.

"Le sob! It is- it is all too much to take! Such wretched, wretchedness! Despair! Despair!" The French Chao cried as he the took Conker by the arm. "We shall put an end to our miserable unhappiness!" He then opened his black colored umbrella.

"Whoa, _whoa, **whoa**,_ buddy!" Conker exclaimed as he pulled back his arm and looked down upon the sad Chao. "What is the matter with you? Who are you?"

"Who am I, you ask? I am but a lost soul, moi-même. A wretched, heartbroken jour. A sap, and now I am your only friend. For when you love, the world shall as we hue, but when you cry, you cry with Miser Will." Miser Will introduced dramatically, turning away from Conker.

"Uh... I don't think that's what the saying is." Conker corrected as he played with his right ear.

"And what is the matter with me, you ask? Why, it is the times when it is the matter with you!" Miser gave back as he poked Conker in the chest with the pointy tip of the umbrella. "I have lost my one true love, the one I cannot live without, the one for who my entire resistance is worse without!" He then hugged Conker's legs.

"That would be Big, right?" Conker asked.

"My creator!" Miser sobbed. "Mine and yours: GONE!"

"W-W-What are you taking about? I-I-I didn't lose my creator! I didn't lose Cassidy!" Conker stuttered as he spread his arms out.

"Ah, sacre bleu, Miser Conker! Before you, I tried to deny what was to become the truth, but believe me, my friend, it will happen. Yes, my creator and I filled our days with roam and frollic with just the two of us, but as the years pass and she grew, I remained the same. And one day..." Miser explained as a flashback of his adopted child was grown up and married. "She was gone, leaving me to wallow and grieve. She is the worst thing that could happen to a Sega/Rare Character."

"She... made you blame adults?" Conker asked sadly.

"No, Miser Conker! She _grew up_!" Miser commented, the words 'grew up' hitting Conker. He suddenly burst out crying.

"It's true! I'm so immature!" Conker sobbed as he paced about. "No wonder why Cassidy hates me! Great heavens above, what have I done to deserve this!"

Miser Will took Conker by the hand and lead him to the edge. "Come now, Miser Conker, together, we shall put an end to the memory of who caused us the suffering!" After he ended that sentence he began bringing metaphors, similes, adn other things related to sadness. Miser started crying along with Conker.

Conker put on a straight face as he stopped crying. "No." He pushed the umbrella-wielding French Chao off the roof.

"Good grief." Miser commented as he flew down to the ground with the help of his umbrella.

"Not my Cassidy! Me and her have done everything together! When she tryed out to be captain of her school's dance team, I supported her! When she had a broken leg, I was there! When I was in danger of getting eaten by that alien, she saved my life! If she grows up, darn it, so. Shall. I!" Conker preached as he then started climbing on the flagpole. "Look out, world, Conker T. Squirrel shall become a man!"

* * *

Cassidy stood at the front gate of the mansion, wearing her bandana and black marker under her eyes as she got ready to crash the Panther King's tea party.

Cassidy gave off an evil laugh. "The Panther King ain't gonna know what hit him!" She ran into the mansion to find Conker.

* * *

Cassidy ran into the living room before seeing Conker reading a novel with a pipe in his mouth.

"Alright, Conker, ready for Operation Party...Poop...?" Cassidy asked before looking upon at Conker.

Conker took the pipe out of his mouth as he began to talk in a classy voice. "Ah, Cassidy, old bean. Wonderful of you to join me!"

"Conker, are you... reading...?" Cassidy asked as she squinted her brown eyes at the novel Conker was reading.

"Why, yes! I happen to be reading '1000 Boring Ways To Do Math'. Would you like to see it?" Conker asked in a classy voice.

"Uh... no thanks-" Cassidy declined before she glanced at the pipe. She frantically shook her head as she stared at it. "You're not smoking, are you...?"

Conker chuckled as he shook his head. "Heavens, no! It is just a bubble pipe. You wouldn't think that I were actually smoking, would you? Besides, this is a G-Rated fanfiction."

"A... what?" Cassidy asked as she tilted her head to the left.

"Nevermind." Conker commented.

"So, Conker... do you wanna go tea party-crashing or what?" Cassidy asked.

"Why, of course not! That is for children, which I am not, I am a man. And 'Conker' was just my childhood name just call me 'Dave'. Here's my card." Dave (Conker) replied as he gave Cassidy a business card with an X on the recent name on the card and replaced with 'Hi, I'm Dave.'

"...Right..." Cassidy commented, not believing what 'Dave' is saying. "Listen, Conker-"

"Dave." 'Dave' (Conker) corrected.

"Dave, whatever! We have a party to destroy!" Cassidy reminded, being a bit annoyed by Conker's 'maturity'.

"Have I not already told you? Because that kind of thing is _immature _and I thought we have already outgrown it." 'Dave' (Conker) reminded in a calm manner.

"Outgrown it? Conker, what happened to you!? You love that stuff, or at least _loved _to! What's wrong with you!?" Cassidy exclaimed, trying to get some sense into Conker.

"What's wrong with me is what's wrong with you. You need to grow up a bit." 'Dave' (Conker) stated.

Cassidy grew wide-eyed as she took a step back. "Are you saying I'm immature?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"Maybe I am. Now, why don't you go play your childish games with someone else, will you please? I'm trying to read." 'Dave' (Conker) commented.

"Maybe I will. Bye, Dave." Cassidy commented bitterly, walking away to search for someone else that would help crash the tea party with her.

'Dave' (Conker) put down the novel, watching Cassidy walk away as he realized what he has done. "Man, what have I done..." He commented sadly in his normal voice.

* * *

Cassidy was walking out the front door to her house.

"Bye, Mom, see you later!" Cassidy commented, only to come face-to-face with Conker. "Conker, what are you-"

"You. Me. At the mansion. We need to talk. Now!" Conker commented.

* * *

"You've got alot of explaining to do." Conker stated as he and Cassidy came through the front door.

"Can it just wait? I have stuff to do!" Cassidy commented as she leaned on the front door.

"'Stuff'? You mean... the wedding?" Conker exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at Cassidy.

Cassidy gasped as she widened her eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Cassidy, we are supposed to be best friends. Why did you plan on keeping that secret, hm?" Conker asked accusingly as he folded his arms. "Couldn't you at least have made me the best man or something?"

"Too late. And why would I after you said I was immature?" Cassidy asked as she stood straight.

"That wasn't me, that was Dave! And who is this best man?" Conker commented.

"I don't know! I think it was Den or something!" Cassidy commented as she shrugged.

"You _think!?" _Conker exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"Ugh! You're acting so wierd! What's with you!?" Cassidy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What! You!" Conker exclaimed angrily.

"You've changed, Conker." Cassidy commented sternly.

"_I've _changed!?" Conker exclaimed as he began sputtering angrily, only to catch Cassidy going through the front door. "Stop right there, missy! You walk out that door, we're through! Do you hear me!? THROUGH!"

"Okay." Cassidy replied bitterly, slamming the two front doors as she angrily stormed off.

"_Fine! Good riddance!" _ Conker exclaimed angrily through the other side of the doors.

* * *

Conker ran throughout the foyer crying as he push a lamp down, broke a vase, and thrown a couch cushion across the room as he then fell on the floor in front of Miser Will. He started crying along with Conker.

The two began making their way to the top of the mansion. Staircase, staircase, bathroom, staircase, and finally to the top. They shook hands as the continued crying. Conker stopped.

"No. NO!" Conker exclaimed, pushing Miser Will off the top, making him fly down with the help of his umbrella. "I'm not gonna let some dumb, smelly guy steal my best friend! She's mine... MINE! Mine, I tell you! And if I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!"

"Sacre bleu, I need help." Miser commented as he flew down.

"I'm going to crash that wedding!" Conker yelled.

* * *

Conker walked through the halls with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, Conker. What's up-" Banjo commented before getting interupeted.

"I can't right now, Banjo. I'm on a mission!" Conker proclaimed.

"Hey, Conker. Did you forget to-" Maddie commented.

"Not now, Maddie!" Conker commented.

"Hey, Conker-"

"No!"

"What's up, dude-"

"No!"

"Hey, you wanna play Call Of Duty-"

"No!"

"Hey, Conker, what's a five letter word for-"

"Scram!"

"Thanks!"

"Have you seen Maddie?"

"No!"

"Hey, Conker, where's the fire-"

"I'm busy!" He then made it outside. "Now then. If I were a wedding, where would I be?"

* * *

At an Ice Cream Shoppe.

"No." Conker commented as he held an Ice Cream cone in his right hand.

* * *

In a ball pit at a pizza place.

"No." Conker commtented as he popped out next to a little girl.

* * *

At the mall.

"No." Conker commented as he held a shopping bag in his left hand.

* * *

At a church.

"Bingo!" Conker exclaimed as he started running for the church.

Cassidy's neighbors, Whit and Brandy were getting married, Cassidy being one of the bride's maids.

"Now, if there is any reason these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your piece." The Wedding Chapel stated.

"_I have a reason!_" Conker exclaimed as he threw the smoke bomb in the middle of the room, causing smoke to scatter everywhere, disabling anybody to see. "Operation: Party Poop!"

He swung on a rope as he dropped the ten thousand marbles, causing all of the attendants to slip and fall. He then threw all the honey filled balloons at the attendants, getting honey in their hair, faces, etc. He threw all the feather down at the honey covered spectators, making them almost look like chickens.

"Conker..." Cassidy commented in a stern tone, being the only one not covered in anything. "That was... Amazing! I can't believe how perfectly our plan worked! You executed with such precision, such finesse!"

"Well..." Conker commented, blushing as he grinned.

Cassidy picked Conker up and hugged him. "It's so great having the old Conker back instead of that boring, old Dave!

"You... you ruined the happiest day if my life!" Wit exclaimed as he pointed at Conker.

"Oh, shut it! You don't deserve someone like Cassidy! She's a loving, caring, devoted friend! You are nothing but a two-timing stick in the mud!" Conker exclaimed.

"What!?" Wit exclaimed.

"Don't toy with me. I saw you kissing the bride's maid!" Conker exclaimed, causing the bride to grab the bride's maid and start chocking her, meanwhile everyone else started running and screaming. He then turned to Cassidy. "Cassidy, I can't let you get married! I know someday you will find the perfect guy and move on, but not now! You're too young and fun and... what are you doing with that bride's maid sash?"

"I'm not getting married, I'm fourteen. I'm one of the bride's maids." Cassidy commented as she pulled on the sash.

"Say wha...?" Conker commented.

"This is my neighbor's, Wit's wedding." Cassidy explained.

"So, you're not getting married?" Conker asked. "And you're not grown-up?"

"Not that I know of." Cassidy replied as she shook her head.

"And you're not getting rid of me?" Conker asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"No."

Conker nervously chuckled as he glanced upon the glaring spectators. "Oopsie... well, I have just one last thing to say... RUN!" Conker and Cassidy started running before climbing into a bus, with the spectators chasing them, soon stopping to realize they will never catch up with the bus.

Conker and Cassidy panted as they leaned on each other's backs.

Cassidy decided to break the silence as she turned to Conker. "So, what do you feel like doing?"

"Well," Conker began as he rummaged through his backpack, finding balloons and marbles, soon having a devious grin on his face.. "I still have some marbles and balloons."

"You know, the Panther King is having another tea party." Cassidy commented deviously, both of them exchanging evil grins.

They both laughed as they exchanged a high five. "We rule!"

**THE END.**


End file.
